Blue eyes
by Bloodbell
Summary: Hakumen got to see Tsubaki's blue eyes one last time. Rated T for violence.


A heavy blow to the stomach. Tsubaki's breath hitched as she fell to her knees.

"Give up now, Major Tsubaki Yayoi. You cannot defeat me even with the aid of Izayoi." Hakumen bluntly stated as he lowered his sword.

Tsubaki finally recovers to catch her breath and stands up. She notices that Hakumen doesn't continue his onslaught, never delivering the finishing blow despite all the countless opportunities. "No… even if you are Hakumen of the six heroes, my idol…" she confessed as she tightens her grip on the Izayoi sword. "As my duty for the Imperator I must STOP YOU!" Tsubaki yells as she dashed forward towards Hakumen to strike.

Hakumen simply steps aside to dodge her predictable movements. Tsubaki sees this so she quickly drops a low kick as an attempt to trip Hakumen over, but again Hakumen swiftly dodges the attack and elbows Tsubaki hard onto the solid ground.

"G-guh!" Tsubaki coughs out more blood as she collided to the ground. She was almost finished.

"Stop this now. When will you realise that you are being blinded by the Imperator?" Hakumen draws out his okami and points it towards Tsubaki.

"Y-you're wrong…!" Tsubaki hitched her breath. Her legs felt weak. "The imperator…is JUSTICE! I will rather DIE than give up!" Her devotion sounded more of released frustration. Why was she so weak and pathetic? Why does everything go wrong with her? All she wanted was to protect the people and to be with Jin. But now she had lost him and her friends. She only had the Imperator.

Hakumen silently watched as Tsubaki punched the ground cursing in anger. As much as he wanted to help Tsubaki so much, he didn't have the time for that right now. He had to find Phantom. Reluctantly, Hakumen turned around and started to walk away which confused Tsubaki.

"Not going to…finish me off?" It almost sounded like a plead and Hakumen noticed this. He almost winced. He hated to see her like this but he had to leave, for her sake, to end it all. And so without a word he continued on.

Tsubaki watched in shock and horror as Hakumen walked away from her. Was she_ that _pitiful and pathetic to even kill? Was she that less of a human being? Why…? Whywhywhy?!

She screamed. She couldn't take it anymore.

**"But I am here."**

Tsubaki was silenced immediately. She couldn't speak.

**"Allow me to be your sword and shield…and light." **

"Imperator…?" Tsubaki managed to call out. She wasn't quite sure who it was.

**"Tsubaki Yayoi. I will show you…****_my_****_justice"_**

Suddenly overwhelming light shone beneath Tsubaki. "W-what's happening?" She panicked as she covered her eyes from the overpowering light source. It had surrounded her, covering her whole body from head to toe. She was blinded. But for some reason it didn't bother her. Tsubaki felt a warm light welcoming her. It suddenly made her feel safe, wanted and precious. She allowed it to guide her.

Hakumen turned back due to the sudden flash of light where Tsubaki was. It shone radiantly that it even blinded all of Hakumen's several demon eyes.

The light had finally subsided and now astral green-purple light was emitting where Tsubaki was. Hakumen saw Tsubaki stepped forward, her appearance had changed. She was in complete contrast from her previous outfit. Her hair was no longer down but tied. She was in a white and black tight suit with a white skirt and golden steel plates as armour around her body. There were also two large extra sets of armour plates floating slightly at her sides. This was the true form of the Izayoi.

Tsubaki slowly opens her eyes. They were no longer red but white, but her pupils remained black. Hakumen readied his sword. He felt intense apprehension as Tsubaki-No this was no longer the Tsubaki he knew, this was Izayoi.

"I will show you the true Justice." Izayoi drew out her saber, it emitted crimson light.

Hakumen took a step back. The feeling of uneasiness wouldn't leave him.

"I am…the IMMORTAL BREAKER!" Izayoi shouted as she fired a large green arrow towards Hakumen.

Hakumen countered it with his drive but unexpectedly, smaller versions of it appeared around him, not allowing him to escape he swiftly dodges the first two and blocks the others. While he was busy Izayoi teleported behind him.

"THIS IS…JUSTICE!" Izayoi screamed as she summoned her distortion drive which quickly impaled Hakumen, blowing him away. Hakumen crashed into a nearby large rock which has now shattered into a million pieces. His sword had flown off in the opposite direction.

Izayoi wasted no time and teleported in front of Hakumen who was trying to get back up. She pointed her saber directly in front of his face.

"I may not be worthy to kill for you…but _you_ are." Izayoi coldly stated as a bright gold ring circle surrounded the both of them.

Hakumen detected this so he attempts to kick Izayoi away but she quickly dodges it in time. Meanwhile Hakumen makes a dash for it to get to his sword. Izayoi saw this so she teleports. Hakumen dives for his sword however, Izayoi was already above him striking down. Hakumen just barely avoids the instant slash and manages to roll down and grab his sword. Despite the succession of retrieving the sword back Izayoi didn't fail completely.

The left arm was missing. Hakumen glances at his shoulder, black static electricity was discharging around the wound. He jumps to the side to dodge another strike, again just barely but this time nothing was sliced off.

The two warriors now had some distance between them. Izayoi stares soullessly at Hakumen, readily to strike again. Hakumen tightened his grip on his sword though with an arm missing it will be hard to control the movement of his attacks.

Izayoi launched herself at Hakumen. He successfully blocks it with his sword. "HA!" Izayoi shouts as she loosens her strength from the sword clash and strikes again. Hakumen blocks Izayoi's waves of assaults. However, without warning she unleashes a guard crushing attack, it causes Hakumen to be stunned for a second. Again, Izayoi wastes no time and slashes forward.

_"I'm sorry for everything…Tsubaki."_

Blue eyes jolted opened at the words. That voice! It sounded like…sounded like…

"Jin?!" Tsubaki's eyes were wide opened at the realisation. But it was too late. She had impaled through his body, where the soul was.

The Susanoo unit armour was discharging more black electricity. It began crumbling apart in front of Tsubaki.

"N-no!" Tsubaki hopelessly panicked as she helplessly watched the armour break. The Susanoo unit's headpiece began to shatter apart as well, revealing emerald green eyes.

Tsubaki gasped in horror, in tears. It really was Jin.

"Heh…I couldn't save you again…" Jin chuckled sadly as his armour pieces began to disappear slowly above to the sky.

An instant flash of memory hit Tsubaki. She suddenly remembered the story Hakumen who was actually Jin told her a long time ago. Tears began to flow down her cheeks more rapidly.

"…then that girl in the story…"She whispered.

"Was you…" Jin gave a weak smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you again."

Tsubaki grabbed Jin's broken hands. She was crying hard. "No please Jin…I-" Jin interrupted Tsubaki by caressing her face.

"Your blue eyes…always calms me down. I've got to see one last time with my own eyes." He whispered as he closed his eyes. His whole body then vanished into blue lights, disappearing above.

Tsubaki screamed.


End file.
